


October

by kusuosatori



Category: MOA - Fandom, TOMORROW X TOGETHER, TXT - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First angst, M/M, Soobin - Freeform, Yeonjun - Freeform, beomgyu - Freeform, cry, hueningkai - Freeform, taehyun - Freeform, txt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuosatori/pseuds/kusuosatori
Summary: Letting go of someone in the most unexpected ways will never be easy. Yeonjun knew it too well. A #YEONBIN au that i never knew i would write, but did anyways.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	October

**Author's Note:**

> thought of this when i was washing the dishes and i thought it’d make a great story. enjoy ♡

[au in process of revision]

**Author's Note:**

> thank you, it took me some hours to finish this but i hope you liked it.


End file.
